


The Avenger's Man of Tomorrow

by The1whoknox



Category: Superman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, F/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1whoknox/pseuds/The1whoknox
Summary: When a baby crashes onto Earth, the Starks adopt the boy in the strange pod. They give him a home and a family. Not long after the Starks being to discover this alien baby has powers an ordinary person could only dream of. They name him Carter and together the family seems to be whole. However, tragedy strikes one after the other. Carter begins to question his purpose in life and the reason behind all his gifts. He begins to travel, constantly being drawn North. He discovers his origins, but soon after a threat from his homeworld looms. It will be up to him to save his new home.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	The Avenger's Man of Tomorrow

**June 3** **rd** **, 1987**

Howard and Maria Stark were driving through Long Island New York to get to the Stark family mansion. It was a relatively warm night; a slight breeze was enough to take the edge off the heat that lingered from the day. They had just come from one of Maria's art galas. Inside the car, Howard was driving and chatting to his wife. Maria was in the front passenger seat looking over his latest intrigue. It was for a new, remarkable molecule that would revolutionize the world, "You can explain it one thousand times, Howard, but I still will not understand it," she laughed lightly. While she married a genius, she was far from one herself. She thanked whatever power was out there that Tony had inherited his father's brains. At least he would understand it.

Howard responded back with a playful smirk, "I will explain it again then, Maria. The Pym particle can…" he started to explain his next great achievement to his wife. His wife just looked at her husband with a loving smile.

However, before he could explain, Maria interrupted him, "You can explain it one thousand and one times, and I still wouldn't understand it." Howard looked away from the road to see the smirk that was displayed on her face. Their years of marriage had led her to notice when Howard got into a rant about the advancement of technology, it was hard to shut him up. However, she always found a way.

Howard grinned the usual suave grin that made him a lady's man in his youth. He was about to snag her in close to steal a kiss when suddenly the night sky light up like a firework going off. Howard stomped on the brake causing the couple to be constricted in their seatbelts. Howard quickly check on his wife, "Are you alright?" he asked worry in his voice. Maria nodded her head as Howard then leaned in close to the windshield to get a better look at what was happening. What he saw was a comet shooting across the sky. Howard leaned in closer perplexed, the trail of the comet evaporated too fast, it wasn't a comet. The not comet suddenly pulled towards Earth at a high rate of speed. The object was now streaking red as it broke Earth's atmosphere. The sound of the object entering orbit made the sky roar, and the force it generated shook the Stark's car. The ship was coming right at them, "Holy Shi…", was the response Howard gave as the ship sailed right over them. The sound of it crashing into the ground and the rumbling the ground signified whatever it was had crash-landed.

Howard got out of the car looking behind him to see where the object had crashed. Maria followed suit, and she got out the passenger seat staring into the distance. Both Starks looked at the direction where the ship had crashed. Even though it was night, the light of the moon was enough to give a source of light. The couple looked up to see tops of trees were broken and the spewing into the sky. Howard hopped back in the car and called for Maria to do the same as he maneuvered the car into a Jay-turn and hit the gas. It was a mile or so down the road as they got as close as they could from the road. Howard parked the car, got out quickly, and as he ran in front of his car, he put his hand up towards his wife, calling out, "Stay here!" he disappeared into the tree line.

Howard made his way through the small woods as he came upon the impact sight of whatever crashed into the ground. Smoke and steam clouded the air making it difficult for Howard to make out the object. He stepped into the crater and slowly made his way close to the object. Howard was not a man of action, while he was there with Steve Rogers in World War Two, he was more support man. Right now, dredging into the woods, looking at an unknown object was causing his nerves to run wild.

The sound of a branch snapping caused him to whirl around and see a shadow leaning against a tree, Howard let out a shriek that could be compared to a schoolgirl. A voice came from the shadow, "Howard? What is it?" it was Maria's voice filled with concern and curiosity as she tried to look at the object.

Howard let out a groan and yelled at his wife, "For Christ's sake, Maria! You trying to give me a heart attack!?" he asked exasperated. The smoke had finally settled, Howard took this opportunity to slide down to the crater, but not before warning his wife, "Stay here! I mean it this time," if this turned out to be something dangerous, he wanted his wife to get the biggest head start he could give. Howard was able to get close, and what he saw was fascinating. It was a small spaceship. Usually, something like this alien tech would make Howard drool and having him taking it apart to see how it ticks.

Noise from inside the ship made Howard jump back. He began to panic, and he scrambled backward, falling on his rear. The sound of a baby crying was coming from the ship. Maria called out from behind him, "Howard, do you hear that?" Howard noticed his wife dash past as he picked himself up. Maria was already knocking on the ship's cockpit as she tried to get to the screaming baby, "Howard, help me!" she called to her shellshocked husband.

Howard appeared next to Maria as she called. While Maria tried in vain to pry the cockpit, Howard examined the panel that was at the side of the ship. Unable to read the alien symbols, he tried his luck by pressing one button with no result and then two getting the same result. He then did something that would have made Peggy proud, he flattened his hand out and smashed all of them at once. He got the result as the cockpit opened up and revealed a very human baby, "Huh. No green skin, and no tentacles. I'm kind of disappointed," Howard made the sly remark. Maria reached for the infant and Howard shouted at her, "Maria no! Don't touch it!" he tried to warn her, but it was too late.

The baby was swaddled in a little red blanket. A tuff of black graced the top of its head. A small black pentagonal rob protruded from what looked like the console of the ship. Howard grabbed the rod, intrigued by the design and how it functioned. The little thing was screaming its head off. Howard pocketed the rod for now. Maria had just picked it and brought it close to her chest, "There, there. See Howard, it's just a baby, and it's not an "it". He's a boy," Maria said as she coddled the baby trying to calm it. She then looked at the ship and back to her husband for answers, "What do we do, Howard?" knowing that her husband had some experience with the weird and scary. Suddenly the baby let out a couch, and the wheezed as it tried to take in a breath. Maria's motherly instinct kicked in as she padded his back, trying to help the babe breath, "Howard, he's choking we have to get help!" she yelled at the man.

Howard had his head in the cockpit of the ship when she yelled. He quickly ran back to their car and went to the car phone, it rang only two rings, before a posh English voice answered, "Mister Stark, what is the problem at this late hour?" Edwin Jarvis was the family butler for years, and now he needed a person who he could trust and discrete.

Howard answered his butler, "Jarvis, I know its late, but I need to get the truck and meets us. I'll give you directions." Jarvis had arrived in a few minutes, and when he got out of the car, he was immediately dragged to the crash site by Howard. When they arrived, Howard told him what he needed, "Jarvis, I need your help with this," he said as he tried to maneuver the small spaceship by himself.

Edwin being in his early seventies, had seen many things in his life. Especially with adventure with Peggy Carter and being Howard's loyal butler. However, this was new, even for him. He looked at the object that Howard wanted to put in the bed of the truck. He just had to ask, "Is that a spaceship?" he asked, confused.

Maria moved past Jarvis as she tried to calm the wheezing baby in her arms. She did give Edwin a polite, "Hello, Edwin," before she went back to attend to the baby.

Edwin then asked the obvious, "Is that a baby?" he asked, still confused about the situation. Edwin may not have Howard or Tony level intelligence. However, he was still able to put two and two together, "Did that baby come from the spaceship?" he asked the third question without getting an answer.

As both men got the ship in truck and Maria took care of the baby in the car. The drive was quiet, aside from the baby gasping for breath. As they arrived at the mansion, Howard informed Edwin of the encounter with the spaceship and baby, "That is fascinating, sir! But he looks like a normal baby to me," Edwin said as he stole glances at the child in Maria's arms.

Howard chuckled, "Kinda disappointing, right?" they got the ship into the workshop at this point as Maria continued to fuss with the baby in the den. Howard noticed that even though she was exhausted, she kept trying to keep the baby comfortable, "How's he doing, dear?" he asked.

Maria looked up worry plastered over her face, "He's not getting better Howard! What do we do?" Maria felt helpless for the baby she made herself responsible for.

Howard looked at the baby, noticing how sickly pale it was. He could only think of one theory that made sense, "My best guess is the little guy isn't adapting well to our atmosphere. Maybe his lungs can't handle the air here on Earth. He is probably not going to make it, Maria," he delivered the harsh news to his wife.

Maria looked down disheartened as she rocked the baby, who kept coughing and crying. She tried to shush the baby to comfort him, but it gave very little. She looked up to the two men in the that stood behind the couch, "Edwin dear, why don't you go home. I am sure Ana's worried," Maria told the long-time butler.

Edwin looked at Howard and to her, "Are you sure ma'am? I could tend to the child while you rest," he offered. He knew that they were both exhausted after the night they had had.

Maria smiled at him, "I am sure. Go on. Go," she appreciated the man's concern.

Edwin nodded then turned towards Howard, "Sir," he gave his farewell.

"Night, Jarvis," Howard responded.

"Ma'am," he nodded to the Stark matriarch.

"Goodnight, Edwin," she said kindly. Edwin made his leave. As Maria watched him leave and then turned to her husband, "Why don't you get some sleep, Howard. You look exhausted," she told her husband. He felt his eyes get heavy before they left gala.

Howard placed his hand on her shoulder and then squeezed it softly in appreciation, "You comin?" he asked.

Maria shook her head no and said, "I don't want to leave him alone. If he doesn't make it, I want to make sure someone was with him till the end." Maria cared for the baby so far, she might as well take responsibility if the end was coming.

Howard nodded and was upstairs in no time. Maria heard a door upstairs open and the shut. Maria didn't change out of her gala outfit as she took off her heels and got herself comfortable on the couch as she held the crying baby close. She started to hum a little lullaby she used to sing for Tony. The baby didn't settle down as it continued to cry. She did not know when, but the baby fell asleep, and she soon followed.

**The Next Morning**

Maria didn't know what time it was when she woke, but she did notice the silence that filled the den. She noticed the baby settled into her chest and was no longer crying. Fearing the worse, she started to rub the baby's back. The baby let out a few babbles, before beginning to squirm in her arms. She let out a shocked breath as she was almost in tears, "Howard! Howard come quick!" she said with joy. The baby was breathing normally at this point as it didn't cough and had color on its face.

The door to their bedroom flew up, and in a red plaid robe came Howard, who rushed down the stairs. Seeing Maria up and about with the small baby in her arms made Howard sigh in relief. He made it down to the stairs and stood next to his wife. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and looked at the baby, "Seems like he's doing better. Strong little guy," he then waved a finger in front of the baby boy catching his attention. The young baby followed the finger taking an interest in the appendage. He then looked at Maria about to say something that would anger her, "You know we can't keep him right?" he said. He hated to be the bad guy, but the baby was not their problem. They were too old to raise an infant. The press would spin this into something much more than it was. Howard could see it now: "Howard Stark To Raise Surrogate Child. One Child Not Enough?" They already had a son in Tony who would be the boy's seventeen-year senior. Tony was about to graduate from MIT, the boy had been sent from boarding school to boarding school. Would he even want a brother? What would he think about them wanting a kid after so many years?

Maria then intensified all his worries with a single sentence, "He stays," she said in finality. While Howard was the boss at Stark Enterprise, she was boss at home.

Howard was aghast; he was starting to question his wife's sanity, "Maria, come on! What are we going to say? How we going to explain how we found him? What's Tony going to think?" he questioned.

Maria smiled wholeheartedly as the baby finally latched his little hand on Howard's finger, "Easy, we say, "He found us." I am sure Tony will love him. He always wanted a brother, you know?" and just like that, Howard's worries were gone. His wife's words of wisdom made him chuckle.

Suddenly the baby latched on Howard's finger catching his attention. He felt the strength the baby used to hold his finger, "Strong little guy, huh?" he said, which caused Maria to let out a playful gasp.

The baby then added more pressure to the finger, "Really strong," Howard said as he tried to tug his finger away. To his surprise, he could not.

The baby didn't let go, wanting to keep playing with the appendage. He gripped harder, "Okay, too strong," Howard's face showed his discomfort as the babies gripped tightened to the point it was uncomfortable. Seeing the distress on Howard's face, Maria started to worry.

The bones in his finger let out cracks in protest as they broke, "Owowowow! Damnit!" he yelled and went to his knees. The finger finally escaped the grasp as the yelling and Howard going to his knees made the babe let go. Howard looked at his finger as it began to turn a dark shade of purple, "He's strong little…whatever he is," Howard said. Whatever the little guy was, he was undoubtedly strong. Strong enough to break a grown man's finger by just squeezing it.

Maria looked at her husband's finger in shock, "Are you alright, Howard?" She didn't realize her husband was in actual pain. She was more shocked that it was the baby that caused it.

Howard tried to flex his finger, and he got pain as protest from his broken finger. He tried to shake it off, but that was not gonna work he needed medical assistance. He gave one final look to his finger and told his wife, "I think he broke my finger," he chuckled lightly at what he just said. Howard could even believe he said it. A baby had broken his finger. His pride was wounded.

Maria let out a chuckle as she pulled her head back as the baby started to become interested in her earrings, she left them on from the night before, "No! No! Not mommies' earrings," she pulled the baby away, which deterred him from grabbing the earrings.

Howard stood up, bewildered, "Mommy?" he asked.

Maria smiled playfully at Howard, "What else is he going to call me?" already loving the idea. She then grabbed the phone and dialed a number. It took only a sing ring before getting an answer, "Yes Ana …good morning darling… Yes, I am fine…Could you please send Edwin over… Oh, Howard had an accident…Thank you…Come over soon, I have someone to introduce you to," she smiled at the last sentence as she readjusted the small boy in her arms. Together they waited for Edwin to come.

Less than a half-hour came and went as Edwin arrived, he saw the two adults fussing over the baby. The old Stark butler smiled fondly, remembering the times he would watch them fawn over Tony as a child. The scene warmed his old heart. He made himself known by coughing into his hand. The alert brought their attention to him, "I am here, what seems to be the problem, sir?" Howard held out his hand, showing a discolored pointer finger, "Good Lord! What happened?" he rushed over to Howard, pulling the medical kit he brought with him. Howard looked sheepishly as he eyed baby. Edwin followed the line of sights and saw the baby, "Did the baby break your finger?" he asked incredulously.

Maria laughed at the expression of the old family butler. Then she remembered something important, "He needs a name," she said, slightly rocking the babe.

Howard fired immediately, "Howard Jr!"

Maria gave him an unimpressed look, but then she remembered a person dear to both of them, "Thay didn't fly with the last one. What makes you think it would fly with this one. How 'bout Carter?" she looked at the two men who seemed to roll the name in their head. She had to make a phone call telling Peggy she was to be a godmother again!

Edwin was instantly delighted with the idea, "After Peggy? Delightful idea!" he said, clapping his hands together.

Howard slightly frowns, "I was honestly thinking Steve or Steven. After … you know…" he missed the man who had become a dear friend to him all those years ago. He slightly choked on that idea as sadness crept into him.

Maria smiled as she reached for Howard's hand and rubbed it. Howard looked up, coming close to tears, "I know," she said warmly. She then gave her husband what he wanted, "His full name will be Carter Steven Stark," It was then that the Stark family grew one more member that day. It would be a member that would bring great change to the world.

It was then Howard pulled the rod out from his pajama pocket while saying, "Now I have to figure out how this works. What do you say, little guy?" Carter just babbled and reached for Howard's hand again. The rod was unlike anything Howard had ever seen before. This would require research.

**August 28** **th** **, 1987**

The summer had been an event, Carter was that event. The first month had been killed for the Stark and Jarvis family. The first month they had nearly been driven insane by the crying of Carter. Usually, an infant's cry would not be too bad, but the crying done by Carter made the whole estate rumble and shake. It took the combined effort of Maria, Ana, Howard, and Edwin to gain some sort of sleep schedule. Luckily, he seemed to calm down after a month or so, but nights when he screamed still haunted him.

They were lucky the estate was on such an isolated part of Long Island. Because if they had neighbors, they would probably have thought they were killing children and making some kind of machine to create earthquakes. The kid had a set of lungs on him. Another bright note Peggy was coming over to finally see the little tyke. He had told her the basics about Carter but wanted to discuss with her the more specific details in person. He was sitting in the lounge watching as Maria was helping Carter walk. Holding in his hands above his head to help him with the strength of his legs. Howard rubbed his once broken finger as he remembered the strength the boy had. As he stepped, Maria cooed and praised him.

It was at this point a knock at the door came, and Edwin went to answer it. As he came back, he announced to the room, "Peggy Carter. Sir, Ma'am," He then turned to reveal a striking woman with greying streaks in her hair. She had a stern look on her face as she walked into the room. Margaret Elizabeth Carter was the director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division, or better known as S.H.I.E.L.D. She was one of the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D. along with Howard. Peggy may have seemed fragile do to her old age, but she still had that edge that never went away, no matter how old she got. She smiled fondly at Maria as she noticed the Stark matriarch helping a child walk.

Peggy raised an eyebrow and looked to Howard and asked the question that was on her mind, "Is he Tony's?" she asked. She had heard the stories the tabloids and newspapers had written about the younger Stark. She usually wouldn't bother with news like that, but this time the newspapers got it right. Peggy would say the apple didn't fall far from the tree in that area. The boy was seen with multiple women all the time and was known to party.

Maria picked him up the baby and held him at her hip, "Peggy," she sighed out, "No, he is ours," she berated the master spy for jumping the gun.

In disbelief, she said, "Congratulation?"

Howard then interrupted, "Remember on the phone I said there was something we had to talk about?" She nodded, and he continued pointing at Carter, who was now playing with a handmade toy, "He is the thing we need to discuss," he finished.

Peggy let out a groan while she would love a social call at any other time, the way Howard made it sound this was a business call, "Howard, while I was happy to meet your new child. I was in the middle of dealing with something very important," the important thing was a group of thieves based in Louisiana. She had finally gotten a name, the LeBeau Clan. She would be dealing with them soon, and she didn't want this lead to go cold.

Howard's usual demeanor changed as he got to business. He gestured to one of the toys that were littered across the floor, "Do me a favor Peg, go and pick up that toy truck over there," he said in a serious tone.

She rolled her eyes as she went over. Carter had gotten away from Maria and was now playing with a stuffed animal. She greeted the small babe with a smile and a gentle voice, "Hello, love," then went to get the truck. As Peggy went to pick it up, she was surprised by the weight of the car. It was like she was trying to lift a dumbbell. She hefted it in her hands and looked at Howard in surprise, "Why is it so heavy?" she asked the man as she placed it down on the ground and watched as the small child picked it up with ease. Her eyes widened when she whipped her head around as she gave a laser-like gaze at Howard. Her voice was harsh as she spoke, "Howard, what is this? What is he? Please tell me you haven't experimented on him!" her anger spilled into her questioning. She marched up to him, staring in his eyes looking for deceit, "If this is an attempt with Super Soldier serum, I swear Howard I will…" The anger in her voice causes little Carter to let out a whimper as he hid behind Maria's leg.

Howard quickly defused the situation with a stern voice, "Margret, come with me," there had been only a handful of times he had called her by her proper name. All those times were of life and death. Peggy immediately clammed up and followed Howard as he led her to his workshop. As they approached the door, Peggy took notice of the number of locks on the door. Some here old-fashioned lock, a keypad, and finally a fingerprint scanner. All of which Howard himself quickly opened.

As they went in, Peggy took note of the messy workshop. Schematics have littered the tables, mechanical parts littered the tables, and in the corner was a model of some sort. Howard walked over to a sheet that was covering something. He gripped the sheet and ripped it off, revealing the ship that brought Carter to Earth. Peggy took a step back and gasped; for once in her life, she was at a loss for words. Howard took this time to finally say something, "This is what I wanted to talk to you about," he stated. He stepped aside and allowed Peggy to look at it completely.

Peggy walked towards it and put a hand on it, "Where did you get this?" she asked in wonder as she ran a hand against the hull.

Howard swallowed a lump in his throat, "This is what me and Maria found him in. He is the answer, Peg. He is the answer to "Are we alone in the Universe?"." he stated. Peggy looked at Howard slowly, slightly afraid for herself, the Starks, the Jarvis, and the little baby right down the hall. Howard then went on to explain the events that led them to discover Carter to the time he broke his finger and the adjustments they had to make.

Peggy then put two and two together, "So that's why those toys are so heavy. You made them yourself," she said in understanding.

Howard smiled at his accomplishment, "I made most of them out of two and quarter-inch steel, the thing weighs about seventeen pounds, and he plays with the stuff like a normal kid. He goes through stuffed animals left and right through. Maybe something made with spider silk could last longer?" he started to get ideas for toys. Maybe this would become another branch of Stark Industries.

Peggy stared wide-eyed, "He doesn't look like an alien," she said perplexed as she thought about the black-haired, blue-eyed babe.

Howard let out a chuckle, "Jarvis said the same thing. Not exactly the little green guy with the big black eyes, is he?" he joked.

Peggy then went into Director mode immediately, telling Howard, "I can't keep this a secret. The World Security Council has a right to know." Even she had people to answer to. The World Security Council were the people S.H.E.I.L.D. answered to. They made decisions for the betterment of not just America, but all countries around the world. An alien living on Earth with unknown limits was not something that could go unchecked.

Howard, however, was not fazed, "You can keep this secret, and you will," he said without the slightest bit of concern.

Peggy raised a delicate eyebrow, "And why not?" she challenged.

Howard went over and played with the pendant that had been with Carter, "Cause, if you do. You'll be sending a small boy to a life of white rooms and metal tables," Howard said seriously. He knew he was pulling at Peggy's heartstrings, but it was the best course of action. Howard was not going to let a baby be a living experiment. He saw Peggy begin to debate with herself. Maybe she should turn the child in, "Come on, Peggy! I know you're not that heartless!" He yelled at the woman.

Peggy argued with back, "I have to be sometimes Howard! This job isn't black and white! There is a lot of greys you have to deal with!" She was not going to be judged by Howard of all people. She had done things she was not proud of, but it kept the world safe.

Howard yelled back, "Peggy, that kind of talk is why we founded S.H.I.E.L.D.! We protected the world from people who saw the world just like that. There were lines we didn't cross. I'm pretty sure experimenting on children is a line!" Howard was not a saint by any means. He had done things for S.H.I.E.L.D. that still make his skin crawl, but he did them for the betterment of the world. However, there were parts of S.H.I.E.L.D. he did not condone. He then shut his mouth, arguing was not solve anything. He motioned for her to follow. They left the lab and went to the living room where Carter was playing with Maria. It was a simple game of peek-a-boo, and the baby was giggling at his mother.

Peggy never had children, she and her husband Daniel had tried multiple times, but they were never blessed. Even without children, they still had a beautiful life together. Sadly, the man passed away from cancer two years ago, leaving a hole in her life. She had seen beautiful moments between her niece and her brother, the girl now a year and a half old. She mused as she said, "He's a happy child," She was tempted to go over and play with the child herself. She may be a secret agent, but she still charmed by the cuteness of small children.

Howard observed Peggy's reaction and smiled, "You know you can go over and say hello. He doesn't bite, just make sure he doesn't grab your fingers," Howard urged the woman to do what she internally wanted. Howard added, "Besides. Kid should know his aunt," He smiled at the reaction he got.

Peggy was taken aback at the declaration. She was already an aunt to one child, but to be chosen for another made her feel honor. Peggy looked to Howard for confirmation on what he said, and he nodded his head. She smiled lightly, "Thank you, Howard," she said. She went over and kneeled down in front of the small babe. She got down on her knees and got to eye level with the toddler, "Hello love. I'm your Aunt Peggy." She caressed his black hair, and the toddler looked at new adult in his life. She then remembered a story she read years ago, "You are a handsome boy. You remind me of the Star Child," she said to the boy. Howard smiled as did Carter. He was glad he made the choice of bringing Peggy into the secret.

Maria spoke up, "Seem fitting, doesn't it?"

**December 22** **nd** **, 1987**

Tony had not visited the Stark mansion for almost a year. He had been studying abroad, enjoying the freedom it granted him. Now he was standing in front of the Stark mansion with his suitcases. He knocked on the door, and within a few seconds, good old Jarvis answered, "Jarvis!" He hugged the old butler and then stepped back, smiling, with his hands on his shoulders, "Get my bags for me, will ya?" he then walked passed the man and went to the foyer. The sound of the piano playing grabbed his attention. His mother always played the piano during Christmas time, and it was always the happiest time of his for him. He got to come home and see his mother. The bad part was his father; the man was never pleased with anything Tony did. He graduated M.I.T Summa Cum Laude at sixteen, but his father showed up more for the school than for him. His father's happiest day was when he went away to school. The man was his father, but he wasn't a dad.

Tony listened to "Carol of Bells" grow louder as he made it to the parlor. His eyes immediately saw the silver hair of his mother. As he came into the room, he took notice of the number of toys that littered the floor. They were toy cars, stuffed animals, metal blocks, and even a rattle that looked more like a club. He got closer and saw a small child sitting on his mother's lap as she played. He reeled back in a mixture of confusion and horror.

Maria had Carter in her lap as she played the baby was smiling to his heart's content as she played slow as to not let hurt baby's sensitive ears. They learned the last time when Edwin went to examine his ears. The little click from that machine caused Carter to cry so loud all the windows in the mansion and the cars shattered. At least Edwin was able to guess the boy was a year and a half old. Howard was less than pleased about his cars, but he replaced and made a note never to do that again. The piano, however, seemed to soothe and interest the baby. In the middle of playing, she looked up to see who entered the parlor and saw her oldest son standing there. She hefted Carter into her arms as she got up with a big smile on her face as she let out a motherly laugh as she hugged Tony. She made sure not to squish the baby. She kissed Tony's cheek before leaning back to get a good look at him, "Hello, Tony," she said joy in her voice. She rubbed his cheek with her thumb while the rest of her finger rested on the back of his neck.

Tony smiled truly for the first time in a long time, "Hi mom," he said softly. Then his eyes fell onto the infant. He then pointed to the infant and asked, "Who is this?" He really hoped it something they were doing for some charity. Bring a kid an orphanage home for Christmas. The baby was latched onto Maria's blouse with a firm grip. He stared at Tony inquisitively as if trying to figure out what he was.

Maria then blurted out, "He is your new brother Tony." She smiled expectantly at Tony, hoping he was thrilled to have a brother.

Tony was not thrilled. In fact, he was less than pleased. He looked at the new Stark. Why did they adopt a child out of the blue? He was thinking of what they would gain from doing something like this. He then looked to his mother, whose smile did not falter. He forced a smile for her as poked the babe's stomach, "What's his name?" he asked.

Maria laughed at the interaction between her two boys. It was exactly as she hoped. She then gestured for him to follow her to the living room. As they walked, she spoke, "His name is Carter," she said excitedly. They made small talk she asked, "How has school been?" They talked for a moment catching up with one another. When they made it to the living room, Howard was sitting there reading the paper, mainly the business section looking at the stocks. The room held a Christmas tree that was decorated to completely with ribbons, tinsel, lights, ornaments and an angel to top it all off. The basters had garland everywhere. The halls were deck, ready for old Saint Nick.

Howard heard Maria come in with both his sons, and he got up greeting his family. He took his youngest from his wife, sitting him in his arms, "Hey sport, done with piano time with mom?" he said to the toddler. He then looked to his oldest, "Back are you?" he said to Tony. Just like that, the smile Tony had vanished, and a frown replaced it.

Tony quipped back, "Still your usual self, huh, dad?" Howard ignored the remark as he handled the baby. Tony inwardly gaged at how his father dotted over the young toddler.

Maria whipped out a camera as she smiled brightly. She quickly took a picture of the three men in her life. Howard was able to smile swiftly. It was just a reflex he developed being surrounded by cameras all the time. Tony was taken aback slightly as the flash from the camera hit him. Carter was startled and began rubbing his eyes.

Carter let out a whine as the light hurt his eyes. Maria and Howard quickly caught their mistake. Howard shushed the boy as he said, "Sorry, little buddy. Mama forgot about the flash," Howard tried to calm the boy before he could yell.

Maria went over and caressed the toddler's head in apology, and the toddler smiled from the affection. Then Maria took the camera back out, "Alright Tony, I want one with you and Carter together." Tony wasn't keen on the idea. However, for his mother, he would do anything.

Tony sat on the couch, and then Howard deposited the boy onto his lap. Tony just put his hands on the boy's shoulders. Maria then spoke, "Come on, Tony. Closer. I want a good picture of you two together." Tony stopped himself from huffing and did as requesting. He interlocked his fingers around the toddler's midsection. He leaned his head close to the toddler's shoulder and forced a smile. Maria then took the picture.

With the picture of his two sons being taken, Howard gave Tony a nod of approval, but Tony didn't seem to catch it. Howard felt his family was complete at this moment, all the heartache, disappointment, and shattered friendships didn't matter at this moment.

Tony leaned away from the baby, he wanted Carter of his lap. Tony didn't know how to react to this situation. He was eighteen-years-old an only child for most of his life. Once upon a time, maybe he wanted a brother, someone to lean on when his father was his usual self, and his mother wasn't around. Now, however, this was simply weird to him. He then noticed his new brother grab hold of his finger.

Howard and Maria froze as they saw the action. Maria then spoke softly, "Carter, honey. Let go of Tony's finger gently." She put her hands out for Carter, hoping he would let go in wanting to be picked up.

Tony then felt his finger begin to hurt and made the people in the room know, "Owowowowow! What the hell's going on!?" he yelled as he tried to pry his finger from Carter's grasp. No matter how much he jerked, he wasn't getting loose.

Howard came to his eldest son's rescue. He grabbed a toy from the ground and held it in front of the boy, "Hey Carter, look its Beppo," Beppo was a stuffed monkey that Carter grew fawned of. Carter named the stuffed animal if you call saying gibberish name-calling. Carter did what Howard hoped and released Tony grabbing for the monkey. Howard lifted Carter off Tony's lap.

Tony immediately got up from the couch and ran to the center of the living room. As he got up, he cradled his swollen finger, not paying attention to where he was walking, he stepped on one of Carter's toy. Tony couldn't stop himself from putting his weight down on a tuck. Instead of hearing the breaking or bending of plastic, he heard nothing. He was standing on the thing like it was step stool. He quickly got off and looked at his parents, raised his voice, "What the hell is going on?" They were looking at each with worry like they were caught in a lie.

Howard tried to find the right words and said, "Tony. Carter is different…" Howard let that comment hang in the air as he thought of a way to approach the topic. They wanted to tell Tony about Carter gently. This was not how they imagined it going.

Tony blurted out, "Is he some sort of experiment?" Tony knew that his father was in the weapon business. He knew the stories of his father's days working on Operation: Rebirth. He thought that the baby was used for some of experiment to try and make another Captain America.

Howard was insulted, "What!? No!" He looked at Tony in disbelief. Did Tony really believe he would do something like that?

Maria must have thought the same thing because she incredulously said, "Dear, your father would never!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Howard and Tony had their differences, yes. However, Howard wasn't a monster. He would never do so evil.

Howard then looked at Maria. She nodded, and Howard sat down on the couch, "Just sit down we have a story to tell you," he sighed out. Then told him everything, showed him the spaceship, and told them who else knew this.

**February 27** **th** **, 1989**

Howard was laying under his 87' Rolls Royce Phantom VI doing the monthly maintenance on the car. Cars were Howard's babies, and he refused to let a simple mechanic touch them when they required a personal touch. As he had the car jacked up high so he could get underneath. The sound of the garage door opened, drawing his attention as he heard the door connecting the house to garage the sound of footsteps could be heard. Howard looked down to see tiny shoes next to his torso. Then a small boy was bouncing a ball in place. He chuckled lightly as he continued to work on the car, "I'll play ball with you in a second buddy. As soon…as I…" he grunted as he tried to tighten a bolt that was not snug enough to his liking him.

Suddenly the car lifted higher than the jack. Howard's eyes widen as he focused on what his son did. Carter was lifting the car up. The little boy was hunched over and, in an innocent tone, asked, "Better?" Carter looked slightly strained but was still able to hold the car.

Howard looked wide-eyed at his son and at the car that was only leaning on, "Yeah, buddy… all better," he couldn't believe it. He knew the boy was strong, but at the age of two, Carter could lift a car. He didn't think Carter would get stronger at his rate. Howard quickly finished his maintenance and slid out from underneath the vehicle. He had instructed Carter to gently put down in his car without causing more damage. Now they were playing catch in the front yard of the house. Howard repeatedly told the boy to be gentle, they already lost more than a dozen balls that the boy probably threw into orbit.

Carter was giggling as he caught and threw it back. Howard smiled at his youngest son, but deep down, he felt awful. He had never done anything like this with Tony when he was growing up. He had failed as a father in that aspect to Tony. The boy never got to be a boy. He sighed then thought maybe a heart to heart when he took over Stark Industries would be the proper time. He shook the thoughts from his head as he threw the ball over Carter's head. Carter giggled as he went after the ball. He threw it back a little hard, but not too much, it hurt Howard. Howard smiled and decided to play a trick on the boy, "Carter, go long!" he yelled. Howard threw out his arm but did not throw the ball. Suddenly in a blur, Carter was gone.

Howard nearly fell backward in surprise and muttered a curse under his breath. He looked around frantically as he tried to locate his son. He then began to call out, "Carter! Carter, where are you?!" He was panicking. If Carter ended up somewhere alone and someone saw what he did, it was all over. He then tested a theory, "Carter! Come back here right now!" he yelled in an angry tone. It took a handful of seconds before Carter appeared in front of him, a little scared but not worse for wear. Howard immediately hugged the boy, he knew the kid's hearing would pick up his voice from wherever he was. He laughed in relief, "Where did you go?" he asked his son.

Carter pointed down the road, "To the apple trees," he said innocently while looking at the ground. He didn't know what he did to make his dad so upset, but he was sorry.

Howard looked bewildered. In his mind, he was doing some quick calculations in his head. The apple trees were about a mile down the road, and it took Carter about fifteen seconds to cover that distance. He guessed that Carter was running roughly two-hundred and forty miles per hour. Howard then came to a frightening conclusion, "You are going keep getting stronger and faster," he mumbled out. How strong and how fast Howard couldn't even imagine.

**June 3** **rd** **, 1989**

Howard had let out a yell in frustration as he threw a pen across his lab in frustration. Years of research all for nothing. He could not figure out what the pendant in his hand was made of or a way to properly scan the damn thing. The spaceship Carter came in was of no help. It did not respond to him in the slightest. Howard's mind raced to look for some sort of answer. The metal was incredibly durable. The problem he could not find any way to so much as chip the damn thing. If he could just look at it at a molecular level. That was when an idea hit him, he went to the phone and dialed a number he had kept as in case of emergencies. The phone rang a few times, until a gruff voice answered, "Hello?" the voice sounded older than he remembered.

Howard cleared his throat as he answered, "Hey Hank, it's Howard," the call disconnected. He called again, "Hank listen, don't…" he got the same result, "…hang up," he deserved that. The last time he and Hank talked, it ended with Hank leaving S.H.I.E.L.D and threatening to come after him, Peggy, and Mitchell Carson. Well, he did go after Mitchell Carson mentioned his wife's tragic end. Broke his nose and threatened him explicitly.

He called a third time, but before he could speak, Hank beat him to it, "You got some balls, Stark!" he yelled from the other line. It was apparent he was not too happy to hear from Howard again.

"Listen, Hank, before you tell me off, I need your help," Howard said.

"You need my help!?" he asked incredulously, a humorless laugh came from the end of the line.

"Yes, I need your help, but I need you to keep this a secret," Howard pleaded. He hoped his faith wasn't misplaced.

On the other line, Hank let out a hum of interest, "What could a Stark not possibly figure out?" from his tone, Howard could tell the man was enjoying this moment a little too much.

"I need you to come out to New York and meet me at my house. Bring your suit," as he said his piece.

"You want me to bring my suit? For what?" he asked suspiciously. Howard could understand, for years, he had tried to replicate Hank's Pym Particle, but he shelved it after he pushed his friend away.

Howard let out a breath he was holding, it seemed he caught Hank's interest. That was half the battle won, "I need you to look at something on a microscopic level for me," he pleaded.

Hank paused for a second something didn't add up to him, "I am sure Stark Industries has something you can use. You don't need me," he wanted more information. The man ran a billion-dollar company. Hank was sure Howard had developed something over the years to see something at a microscopic level.

Howard then gave him the news he knew would reel Hank in, "I need it done in house. Not even my company can know." Howard said in all seriousness.

Howard didn't hear anything from the other end of the line until he heard a sigh and a muttered, "I am going to regret this." Hank then spoke louder, "Alright, I will be out there in a week," With that, the two geniuses made plans to meet.

Howard blows out a long puff of air from his swelled cheeks as he put the phone on the receiver. He got up from his table and let the workshop closing it up. He walked into the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of his son seated at the head of the table. It was Carter's birthday, or what they could only call his birthday. It was the day he literally crashed into their lives. Everyone was here, Ana, Edwin, and even Peggy made an appearance. Tony had skipped out to party with his new fling that neither Howard nor Maria knew the name of.

Ana pulled out a cake with three candles on it. The toddler was looking around enamored by the excitement and balloons. It was like this every year he could remember, there was a party. Carter looked at the cake which had his name written on it along with happy birthday written in red frosting, "Thank you, Nana," Carter said. Carter had given the nickname to Ana, it worked since the woman was a grandmother to the boy. She was always spoiling him whenever she could.

Ana smiled, "Thank Pop, he made it. I just put the candles on," she gave a sly look to Edwin, who smirked at the play at what Carter called him. The name made him feel old, well older than he actually was. He was t

Carter looked at Edwin and said, "Thank you, Pop." The boy beamed at the man for making him another birthday cake.

Edwin ruffled the boy's hair, "Not a problem sport. I made your favorite," Carter smiled again as he became even more excited about eating the cake.

Maria then started them saying singing "Happy Birthday" to the small boy. Then finally, the family gathered around and took a photo. For every birthday, the small group would gather like this, and a picture would be taken. Maria then said, "Make a wish and blow out the candles dear," Carter did precisely that.

**June 9** **th** **, 1989**

Howard was sitting in the living room with Carter watching cartoons on the television. The babe was laughing his head off as one of the characters had tweeting birds around his head. Edwin came into the room, "Mister Hank Py…" he started but didn't finish.

He was interrupted when a man walked past him carrying a suitcase, "Yeah. Yeah. I'm here now go announce somewhere else," Hank told the butler. Edwin hmphed at the man's rudeness. Hank was an older man about a decade younger than Howard, but there was still some silver showing in his hair.

Howard got up and from his spot in his chair to greet the man. He smiled and held out his arms, greeting his fellow scientist, "Hank!" Hank was not amused and did not greet back. Howard cleared his throat then looked to Edwin, "Jarvis, can you watch Carter?" Edwin nodded his head and sat with the boy who was bouncing in place. Satisfied, he then spoke back to Hank, "Thanks for coming," he said appreciatively.

Hank looked over Howard's shoulder at the toddler that was in the room, "Another one?" Howard nodded his head, not wanting to reveal Carter's true origins. Hank then let out a gruff, "Just what the world needs. Another Stark," the distaste was evident as he talked. He then looked Howard up and down, "Little old for you and your wife, don't you think?" Hank took a stab at Howard's age. He had a daughter of his own, and she was nine. He could barely keep up with her at times. Howard's facial muscles tensed at the jab, both in anger and fury.

Howard was insulted at that remark. He didn't want his children to be labeled because of him. He said sharply, "Hank," Hank looked at him, "let's get to work." Hank was more than happy to oblige.

They arrived at the workshop's door, and Howard began his unlocking process. Hank got impatient as he called out, "What is this Stark? A vault?" he asked, groaning at the long process. Howard opened it and went inside Hank following behind. Howard had made sure to hide Carter's ship under a sheet and put in the corner hidden underneath other pieces of equipment. As they got to the worktable, Howard presented Hank with the control key to the ship. He picked it up and put it in front of Hank for him to grab. Hank did so and examined it. He looked it over before looking at the front of it and asked, "Why the hell is there an "S" on here?" He was wondering now if Howard was messing with him.

Howard shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know? Just get the suit on." Hank pulled his suitcase and places it on the workbench. Opening it up, it revealed a red and black suit with silver along with the belt arm guards and helmet that resembled an ant. This was Hank Pym's greatest creation, the Ant-Man Suit.

Hank quickly dressed in the suit and had his helmet not closed, still showing his face. He made a few adjustments to the suit and inspected it really quick to make sure everything was ready to go. He looked at Howard, who was just admiring the piece of technology. After making sure everything was ready, he gave a question to Howard, "What do you need me to do when I get down there?" He wanted to know what was needed so he can get in and get out as fast as he could. The suit was starting to strain his body more and more.

"Report anything you find. If you can get a sample, that would be even better," Howard said. With that, the helmet closed, and then suddenly, Hank shrank to a microscopic level. Howard was then alone in his workshop now.

Hank shrank down to microscopic size. When he looked at the object of interest next to him, he was astounded. The thing was moving; it was like watching little particles shifting, and as they shifted, gold light could be seen within. As he moved closer, he heard voices coming from it. He couldn't make out what the voices were saying. It was a different language, one he didn't recognize. Hank gathered his thoughts and went closer to get a sample. He pulled a laser from his belt, aimed and fire. He got a reaction from the item. The pendants glow violently shined directly at him. Hank felt something enter his mind. He let out a scream as his hand eased to the grow button on his suit.

Howard waited for six minutes until Hank appeared back again. Hank immediately started stripping off his suit, tearing off his helmet and nearly dropping. Howard was confused and shocked by Hank's behavior, "Hank, are you okay? What the hell happened?" Howard went to touch Hank's shoulder to check on the man. That proved to be a mistake as he was shoved away.

Hank then shouted, "What the hell is that thing, Stark?" his voice was slightly shaky as he pointed at the key. Hank then began packing away the suit. He was getting out of here and never coming back if he had anything to say about it.

Howard was confused, "Woah! Woah! Hank! Hold on!" he called out. Hank was trying to open the door to the lab, but Howard put a hand on to stop him.

Hank put a finger in Howard's face, "Out of the way, Stark! I don't know what sick game your playing, but I didn't sign up for that!" he then went to push past Howard. He was able to get past Howard and opened the door.

Howard, however, called out one last time, "What did you see, Hank?" He was determined to know what secrets that Hank had discovered.

Hank was pale as he gave Howard a warning, "Wherever you found that thing, Howard. Put it back. Put it back and never tell anyone about it ever." and with that said, he left.

Howard was rattled. Hank never called him by his first name, even when they were friends. Whatever he saw down, there must have completely rattled Hank. He looked at the pendent in fear. What secrets did it hold, and why did it frighten Hank so? Howard then places the pendant in the ship, locking it away and heading the warning.

**December 16** **th** **, 1991**

It was Christmas time again, and the sounds of "Carol of Bells" being played on the piano resonated throughout the house. Jarvis was not present as he was away with his wife on holiday. Maria was playing for her son, who was sitting on her lap. On the couch, a lump lay beneath the blanket that Carter had been found in. As she played, "Alright Carter, you try now," she said softly. Maria wanted the boy to develop his talent as a musician. She felt there was enough scientist in the family, why not add a musician? There is a second reason why it was a way to teach him to control his strength. Maria couldn't help but recount the amount of time they had to have the piano fixed and or replaced.

Carter was slightly apprehensive at; first he didn't want to break the piano. He had done so by accident multiple times. However, the boy placed one finger on the key and a note played. Then another note and another. Finally, he was playing a "Carol of Bells," not good mind you, it was choppy, and there were a couple of pauses, but the boy tried. Maria then chuckled and began playing with him.

On the couch, a body lay beneath Carter's blanket. Howard came into the room, shrugging on a dress jacket. He then ripped the blanket from the body and revealed Tony lying beneath it, wearing a Santa hat. Maria told her oldest, "Say goodbye to your father dear," she didn't look up from helping Carter.

Carter said, "Bye, dad."

"Who's the homeless person on the couch?" Howard asked rhetorically. He was annoyed with Tony, nearly twenty-one years old and still acting like a child.

Tony got up from the couch and fired a shot back at his father, "This why I love coming home for Christmas. Right before leaving town." Tony had Howard's quick wit and gave just as good as he got. He really hated being in New York with his parents, and the boy just soured his mood as he watched the boy sit with his mother playing the piano.

Maria had stopped playing slightly, annoyed at Howard's comment. She did try to play mediator, "Be nice dear he's been studying abroad," she let out softly.

Howard didn't relent, "Really? Which broad? What's her name?" he quipped. His son had been like him when he was young, wild youth. It was a trait that Howard hated about himself, looking back when he was young.

"Candice," Tony replied. He was slightly proud of himself as he sat back down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"I thought her name was Chelsea?" Carter asked innocently, not completely understanding what was going on.

Tony shrugged, "Her too." He was slightly proud of his endeavors. Maria shook her head at Tony's childishness.

Howard spoked again to his oldest sternly, "Do me a favor. Try not to burn the house down before Monday. And watch after Carter" Tony, and he stared each other down for a second. He then went over to Carter, who gave up on playing the piano and started to watch his mother. Howard messed the boy's hair as he said, "In your case, tear it down," Howard smiled, and the boy let out a small laugh as well. It made Tony scuff at how their father doted over the smaller boy. Ever since he found out the boy was an alien, it made him uneasy. Then realizing the boy could lift a car over his head didn't help.

Tony clapped and then pointed at his parents and excitedly said, "Okay, so its Monday. That is good to know. I will plan my toga party accordingly." He was really hosting a party at the house, but his parents didn't need to know that. He just had to make sure to keep Carter from ratting him out.

To redirect away from the topic, he asked, "Where you going?" He was slightly curious about where they were heading before Christmas.

Instead of Howard answering it was Carter, "The Pentagon, right?" He received a raised eyebrow from everyone, "I heard the man say it on the phone," he said shyly, knowing that it was a private conversation.

Howard smirked as pat the boy's head, "Good ears sport. Yes, after the Pentagon pit stop, we're going to the Bahamas." Howard said cheerily. Excited to get an actual vacation for just themselves.

Tony quipped, "You are just going to love holiday menu at the commissary." Tony couldn't believe Howard was dragging Maria to the Pentagon for a business meeting. What was she going to do? Play piano for secret agents?

Howard had enough and stated, "You know they say sarcasm is a metric for potential. If that's true, you'll be a great man someday." Howard let that settle for Tony. Tony was hurt by the remark, and for once, he didn't joke. He was angry, his father didn't think he was a great man already? With all he accomplished. Was all his hard work really seen so little in the eyes of his father? Howard then excused himself, "I'll get the bags." Tony stood as Howard left and walked to the wall on the opposite side of the room. He leaned against, looking away and crossing his arms. He shook in anger.

Maria stood and went over to Tony, "He does miss you when you're not here," her comforting words fell on deaf ears. She cupped his face with her hands, "Just say goodbye," Tony moved his chin away from her grasp. His mind made up he was done talking to his father.

Howard came into the room with the bags and a set of golf clubs around his shoulder. Maria waited for Tony to say something, but he didn't. She gave Tony a heartbroken look and then kissed his cheek, "See you at Christmas," she told him. Howard walked past Tony, saying nothing.

Maria then went to Carter, putting on a smile she said, "You behave for Edwin and Tony understand?" Carter nodded enthusiastically. Maria kissed his cheek, "Good. See you at Christmas, my little sun," she then walked out to the garage.

Howard kneeled in front of Carter and hugged him. Before he stood, he said, "You're in charge, little man. Take care of Tony, will ya?" Carter giggled while nodding, and Tony sneered at the remark. Howard followed his wife out of the house. It would be the last time the Stark children would see their parents alive.

As soon as their parents were out of the house, Tony went to work, getting ready for the part. He told the boy, "Alright E.T. time for you to get lost. I have guests coming over, and I don't need you cramping the atmosphere," Tony was trying to corral the kid somewhere else in the mansion. He didn't want Carter to report what he would see tonight. It might even scar the kid forever.

Carter corrected the teen, "They're not even out of the main gate yet, Tony," he groaned as he went along with allowing his brother to throw a party. Carter didn't want to be included, he only wanted to spend time with his brother. He resigned to helping Tony as was never home, and when he was home, he was always making excuses to leave.

Tony thought for a moment, then realization hit him, "Ah super-hearing interesting little trick kid. If you did something cooler, I might have introduced you to some of the girls tonight," Tony said. "Oh well," Tony shrugged his shoulders. Tonight was a night to party and to wreck the house to stick it to his dad.

**December 30** **th** **. 1991**

Carter sat outside the courtroom, head down. The five-year-old was a mess for the first time in his life. The last two weeks had been a nightmare he could not wake up from. Both his parents had been found dead in a car accident. He didn't understand at; first, it took all of Edwin's decorum and Ana's patience to help the Carter understand. Christmas had been canceled. Instead, he was attending a funeral. Tony had been less than helpful; he was a wreck over his mother. He kept Carter at arm's length, never showing any comfort or support. Carter had seen more of Edwin and Ana. He had seen his Aunt Peggy more than Tony. Their parents weren't even cold in the ground yet when he contacted Edwin and Ana, asking them to sign something.

As Carter sat there, thinking what had happened to his family, the door to the courtroom burst open. Out first was Tony, who wearing a heavy black overcoat. He gave one look at Carter before he put on a pair of heavily tinted sunglasses and began walking away. Ana and Edwin came out. Next was Edwin wearing a three-piece suit and followed by Ana, who wore a modest dress. Edwin went chasing after Tony while Ana glared at his back before going to Carter to attend to him. Carter heard what had happened in the courtroom, and noticing his loving Nana sit next to him asked her in a broken voice, "Did I do something wrong?" Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes.

Ana started to comfort the boy by rubbing his back and said, "No, dear, why?" Seeing the boy so broken made her heart twist in agony.

Carter looks up in tears, "Then why doesn't he want me?" he whimpered out. Carter started to cry. Ana tried to shush the boy as she tried to comfort him.

As Edwin stalked towards the retreating Stark boy as he called out, "Tony! Tony, come back here!" He didn't get a response as Tony kept walking. Edwin stopped and roared out, "Anthony Stark!" his anger finally boiling over. He had gained a minor audience from the other people in the courtroom.

Tony stopped and turned towards his family butler. The man was obviously angry; he was not in the mood for this, "What Jarvis!?" he asked in a huff spreading his arms out.

Edwin came up to him and, in a stern voice, said, "Don't "what" me Tony! You know what I am here talk about!" he gritted his teeth as he pointed down the hall, "You are abandoning that boy, your brother, when he needs you the most!" he finished through gritted teeth. He was unable to see if Tony even looked over because of the sunglasses.

Tony let out a quick reply, "He has you. He doesn't need me. Besides, I'm giving him a trust. He will be taken care of," he thought his answer good enough, it was enough for him. Then being with himself, a kid would cramp his style.

Edwin snapped, "You gave your rights to Carter away, and you think money will make it better!" Edwin was close to slapping the boy for that comment.

Tony had enough with the conversation and said something that Carter heard clear as day, "I didn't sign up to take care of some stray my parents picked up!" The mixture of his grief and anger made the words come out, and it was too late to fix it.

Edwin looked over and saw Carter looked broken at his brother's words. Before Tony could fix his mistake, he was slapped hard by Edwin across the face. It was strong enough to knock the sunglasses off his face. The paused, looking at each. Tony's expression was that of surprise. Surprise that Jarvis hit him and the fact it actually hurt! Edwin's chest was heaving as he tried to calm himself, he leaned in close and got right in Tony's face, "Your mother would be ashamed of you," venom evident in his words. With that, he walked away to tend to his young ward. Tony stood there stunned as he bent down and picked up his sunglasses, put them on, and continued to walk away from their lives. Edwin's words echoing in his head. Would she be disappointed? In a couple months, he had a company to run. He had bigger things to worry about, then the dead's feelings.

Edwin came over to bench where Carter burying himself into Ana. Edwin gave a look at Ana, who nodded and spoke to Carter in a soft voice, "Hey sport, why don't Nana and I take you to our home?" he chirped, trying to boost the spirits of the boy.

Carter looked up at the old man and nodded solemnly. Ana took his hand and guided him out of the courthouse. As they left, they caught sight of Tony being mobbed by paparazzi and numerous reporters begging for an interview or for him to answer his questions. They didn't even glance at them. Edwin drove the family to the Jarvis residence, where Carter live for the coming years.


End file.
